Madhya Pradesh
Madhya Pradesh, also known as the Jungles of India, is a world featured in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Journey" as the replacement for Deep Jungle in the storyline. It is the home of Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, and the rest of the Jungle Cub gang, with a nearby man-village by the outskirts of the jungle. There is also a massive set of ancient ruins ruled by King Louie and his Bandar-Log deep in the heart of the forest, most likely as a remnant of the ancient civilization that dwelt there during the time of the Lands of Legend. Settings and Areas Story The Journey In the Gummi Ship, the heroes are about to land on this world in a safe landing zone, with Mickey holding out a hope that Oswald could be stranded there, just before Gurgi, who had been stowing away in the ship's supply hold, pops up and, ever curious, begins messing with the controls for fun. Donald angrily fights with the furry pest for control of the navigation, all the while shouting at Taran for not keeping his "friend" in check before they left Midgard-616, which causes the Highwind to crash into a densely wooded part of the jungle, and all of the crew members end up separated from one another. Taran finds himself alone by a large tree, where he is found by a panther named Bagheera, a young boy, Mowgli, and an older man named Tarzan. After helping the Keybearer recover from the crash, Bagheera explains to Taran about who Mowgli is and that he must be taken to the "man village" to protect him and those around him from the vengeful wrath of the tiger Shere Khan, and Tarzan, it is explained, is accompanying them as their bodyguard due to his experience as a warrior in service to the High Council. However, Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle out of stubborn pride and longing for the only home he's ever known. This causes the party to get distracted long enough for a sneaky python named Kaa to ambush them and nearly eat Mowgli in his coils. Taran, Tarzan, and Bagheera team up to shoo away the snake and his bodyguard, a brainwashed leopard named Sabor, and are forced to sleep for the night in the tree and wait till morning to find Taran's friends. The next morning, Mowgli tries to join the Indian elephant patrol led by Colonel Hathi, but is turned away upon the colonel finding him stowing away in his ranks. Bagheera finds Mowgli and they argue some more about the decision to head to the Man-Village or not; in a huff, Mowgli runs away from Bagheera. The boy soon meets up with the fun-loving bear Baloo, who reveals he had already found Donald, Goofy, and the Wonderlandians last night, and shows Mowgli the fun of having a care-free life, promising not to take him to the man village. All the while, Taran repeatedly tries to ask Baloo if he has seen any hide or hair of his other friends, but the lazy bear either ignores the question outright or answers that it'd be better if he ask again later. Dismayed by Baloo's lack of concern or knowledge on the matter, Taran is about to leave the two to their own devices when he spots a landscape sketch on the dirt path of an ornate castle surrounded by a grand forest, which the young knight vaguely recognizes; although he does not understand how, since he has never left his home (his déjà vu is due to Eilonwy's heart sleeping within him, while the drawing was left behind by a hidden Master Yoda to help guide Taran on his path to success). Curious about what the picture means, Taran takes this as a sign that he should continue his journey and hope for the best with Mowgli and Baloo. No sooner does he start to head off with the others when a troop of monkeys called the Bandar-Log suddenly swoop in to kidnap Mowgli and take him away to their lair in the ancient ruins of the Ellora Caves so that he can meet with their ruler, the scatterbrained orangutan King Louie. Taran, Mickey Donald, Goofy, Fflewddur Fflam, and the Wonderlandians follow after them with Tarzan, Baloo, and Bagheera leading the way, as Tarzan wishes to bargain for Mowgli's life in exchange for securing an alliance with him to protect their quadrant of the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Darkhearts, and Mickey is hoping that the king will know the location of Oswald for certain. As it turns out, when our heroes arrive to rescue Mowgli, they find that not only is Louie unwilling to lend his support to the High Council, but he'd rather learn the secret of Fire to establish his own rise to power in Madhya Pradesh, believing that Mowgli, being a human by species, naturally knows how to make the spark, and in exchange for telling him, the king claims he can let Mowgli stay among them in the jungle for as long as he wants. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli doesn't know how to make fire. Before things can get ugly, Tarzan intervenes to save Mowgli's life and attempt to convince Louie to learn from him instead as his past interactions with the explorer Jane Porter have more than allowed for him to learn how to ignite the Red Flower. However, Louie refuses Tarzan's offer, fearing that the noble savage's more experienced mind compared to the easily manipulated fresh mind of Mowgli will see through his deception and thwart his plans for ascension, and orders his minions to send the heroes away except for Mowgli. Thus begins a mad chase between the monkeys and the heroes over Mowgli. In the ensuing scuffle, Louie accidentally knocks down a pillar and attempts to keep the ruins stable long enough for his minions to recapture Mowgli, but Baloo uses a little bit of tickle torture to try and lower the king's guard before an accident involving the monkeys and a large pole cause the temple to finally collapse with our heroes thankfully escaping in the nick of time. With the negotiations absolutely ruined due to Baloo's incompetence and Tarzan's failure to understand the depths of Louie's neutral depravity, our heroes regroup in a nearby grove to rest for the night. There, Bagheera finally manages to convince Baloo that the jungle isn't safe for Mowgli to stay in as long as Shere Khan is around, and gently pushes him into telling the boy the next morning that he must go at once to the Man Village. Unfortunately, Mowgli accuses Baloo of breaking his promise and runs away in the deepest part of the jungle. Fearing for his safety, Bagheera immediately calls upon the services of Hathi's Dawn Patrol to organize a search mission for Mowgli, while Baloo, Tarzan, and the Highwind Crew split up to find the boy before something else happens. Little do they realize that at the Man Village, the ruthless poacher John Clayton Waltham has gathered an audience with the villagers, sparking fear within their minds with a lie about a terrible wild witch-boy who intends to attack the village with an army of dark creatures from the jungle, and urging them to form a mob to go after this witch and kill him before he attacks. The village leader is skeptical on Clayton's word, but agrees to forming the mob in order to protect his children from this phantom threat. In the confusion, a young girl named Shanti stows away and follows after the mob, curious as to what's really going on in the jungle despite her fears of what could be lurking there. While the villagers prepare for their hunt, Clayton sneaks away unnoticed to meet up with his ally, Shere Khan, and the two converse their plans to capture the world's keyhole using the fear and hatred of both the villagers and the animals to fuel the darkness within, while also warning each other not to let their obsession over their respective wild men get the better of them. As Shere Khan leaves for his search, Clayton begins using his Dark Crystal fragment to begin summoning Darkhearts to cause chaos in the world with his anger as their kindling. Meanwhile, Mowgli, while running off on his own, ends up wandering straight into Kaa's clutches, and the sneaky python attempts to trick Mowgli into lowering his guard by claiming he can trust him to let the boy stay in the jungle through his own subtle little ways. To sweeten the deal, Kaa uses hypnotic visions of the past to reveal that years ago Shere Khan was the one who killed Mowgli's father when he was trying to protect him and that is the reason why the tiger is now hunting after the boy. Despairing under the snake's hypnotic power over this revelation, Mowgli offers no resistance as Kaa prepares to ensure his permanent residence in the jungle before he is interrupted by the arrival of Shere Khan, who interrogates him for a little while before leaving as to Mowgli's whereabouts though the snake plays coy despite the implied threat of dismemberment should he refuse to comply. Because of Kaa's disgust over the tiger's vendetta for the man-cub, he does not realize that Taran has just witnessed the entire conversation and frees Mowgli from his coils, allowing him to escape though he still refuses to accept the Keybearer's help due to his lack of trust in anyone. (Kaa discovers Mowgli is gone, summons Sabor to go after the two boys, they run into Shanti and save her from the leopard, there is some brief bonding between Mowgli and Shanti before the boy runs away in distrust and shyness, shanti tells taran about Clayton's fearmongering, which attracts Tarzan's attention, a brief retelling of the events of the Tarzan movie, wondering what the hunter is doing in another world and how he got there, Taran tells Shanti to leave now before she gets hurt; encounter with the 4 Vultures; the Dark Sage's deal with Clayton; Mowgli and Baloo vs Shere Khan; Clayton sics the mob upon Mowgli and both King Louie's monkeys and the Dawn Patrol protect him; rematch between Tarzan and Clayton, where the hunter's true intentions are exposed and the mob turns against him; Clayton summons the Stealth Sneak and threatens Shanti's life; Mowgli gathers up his courage and uses the Red Flower to defeat Clayton; one final reunion between Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera, before Mowgli finally realizes that he was wrong to be so selfish and understands that he must go to the Man Village to be with the girl he loves; Bagheera reveals to Taran that neither Princess Eilonwy nor Ellidyr are on this world, but even though they are apart from him, the memory of their existence will always remain with him in his heart just as Baloo will always be in Mowgli's) Characters Enemies Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds